


Now I see.

by sweetstisaac



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstisaac/pseuds/sweetstisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets it now. Gets it as much as he ever will. He knows Cas isn't listening. He just doesn't know why. Doesn't know if he can't or won't. Doesn't know if Cas even wanted to listen in the first place, but he gets it now. He knows Cas isn't listening anymore and that's why he's sitting down with a pad, a pen, a bottle of whiskey and doing this Men of Letters style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I see.

Dean gets it now. Gets it as much as he ever will. He knows Cas isn't listening. He just doesn't know why. Doesn't know if he can't or won't. Doesn't know if Cas even wanted to listen in the first place, but he gets it now. He knows Cas isn't listening anymore and that's why he's sitting down with a pad, a pen, a bottle of whiskey and doing this Men of Letters style.

Dean's never written a letter before in his life, hell he doesn't even know how to properly set one out, but he doesn't suppose it'll matter. This one is just for him. For his eyes only. He takes a shot of his whiskey thinking if he's gonna do this, he's at least not going to do it sober, and starts to write.

"Dear Cas, I have no fucking idea why I'm writing this. It's not like it's gonna make me feel any better about what you've done, you bailing on us, bailing on me, but i'm doing it anyway. Better to get it all out. Even if it won't help. I hate you. I don't, but I should really fucking hate you right now. Does family mean nothing to you? I know you're pretty messed up, but no more than the rest of us. And, don't think you can use this "angel of the lord, celestial being" crap on me because it aint gonna work alright. Not this time. Whether you're from another wave length or not, you were our family. No. You were so much fucking more to me. "Profound Bond" that's what you said. You said we had a profound bond. I don't even know what that means, but surely it must have meant something to you. Our 'profound bond'. I thought I could trust you Cas. I thought you wouldn't let me down. God I was wrong. Now I'm going to put this pen down, rip up this paper and pretend this never happened. Because even though I miss you, even though I need you, Sammy needs me right now and that's all that should matter. Cas, I don't know where you are, but please come home. I don't think I can do this on my own. Not now. I asked you once to never change. Seems like you didn't listen.

Dean."


End file.
